My Blood
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Clementine has gone through years living by herself. She finds out as a child that she is the solution to the disease and now at sixteen, she makes her way to and underwater safehouse with the help of her old friend and some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Finding Glenn**

People say that soon, everyone will die. There is no hope in the world and why is that, because everyone's infected. That however was before I came along. I was child who was rescued by a murderer. He told me what he did but I didn't care. He protected me and kept me safe until the end. I didn't know much then about if there was a cure for the infection. I was scared and had no clue what was really happening but now I'm sixteen and I'm the cure for the world. My name is Clementine and it's my blood that's needed.

"Lee!" I screamed, I was too scared to move. Five zombies are coming toward me and I dropped the gun. I could see Lee coming for me but he kept getting cut off. I looked around frantically for a place to hide but the only thing around me is wall. I had officially backed up against a wall with no where to go. I could see Lee running toward me again and fired his pistol. It hit one zombie in the head and its blood got all over me. Lee did give me an opening though. I ran past the zombies but got grabbed and tripped. I fell to the ground hard. I reached for my gun but it is just out of reach. Lee ran over and grabbed the zombie that grabbed me and threw it off. I ran over to my gun and turned. I was too late, Lee got bit and tackled to the ground. I killed the four zombies and ran over to Lee. I cried, scared about what to do. Lee protected me and I failed him. There had been more zombies and I turned and fired at the ones heading for Kenny but I was too late. That's when a zombie grabbed onto my arm and bit me.

"Lee!" I screamed out loud waking from my nightmare. It had been the same every time for years. I looked at my arm where the zombie had bit me and hard at that. I never understood it but for some reason I'm immune to the disease. The sun rose into the sky. "I suppose I had better keep moving." I told myself that every morning to keep myself going. I blamed myself for Lee's death but I know he wouldn't like that. I keep moving to keep it off my mind. I know Lee would want me to use my blood to help others but I can't, not without knowing that those people are good.

Sadly without food to be found I've had to resort to something that disgusts me more then anything. I'm lucky though because killing a zombie for food is different then killing a human. The only thing that keeps me from turning is my blood. That's why I consider myself lucky, being able to eat zombie and not human. I know that it's cannibalism but if I'm going to help anyone that's left, I have to survive and so I know that Lee would make an exception or at least I would hope so. I do however cook the undead freaks just in case. I had been traveling for days now wondering when I'll find people if I find people but luckily I found some people up ahead. "Finally." I ran toward the group and soon found zombies come out. I ran faster hoping to reach them in time. I managed to reach them just as a zombie grabbed onto one of the men's arm. I used my arm and let it bite me. I grabbed the zombies head and bashed it in with the hammer I carry around. Apparently the other four people saw what I did and killed the zombies.

"Are you ok, you got bit." The man who appeared to be a cop said.

"Yeah so what, I've been bit, scratched, and down right beat up by these things. It's no big deal." I then noticed another man and recognized him immediately. "Glenn, Is that you?" He looked at me oddly like he didn't know me and I couldn't blame him. "It's me Clementine."

"Clem, where are the others and how?" Glenn as well as everyone else just stared at me confused.

"Let's get somewhere safe and I'll explain everything." I told Glenn and he nodded. We walked up to a building and went inside. It looked safe enough. "Ok, here is the deal Glenn, Lee and the others are gone. I'm alone now and I'm ok with it though I do miss Lee." Glenn looked away from me sadly. "Don't feel to bad Glenn, there is some good news." I pulled out a cup with a lid and handed it to Glenn. "Drink that Glenn, It's my blood." Glenn looked at me like I am nuts but again, I couldn't blame him. "Let me put it this way Glenn, I'm immune to this disease which is why I am having you drink my blood. Drink that and it'll take over, if you get bit or scratched by the undead and you'll be fine. I'm the cure to this virus." Glenn looked at the red liquid in the cup but took a deep breath and drank it down. "Good and by the way, if any of you need any proof at all, take a look." I raised my shirt up a bit to show off the big bite on my side. Then I showed them the other five marks I've received. "Bites, scratches, you name it." I said with a smile on my face for the first time in a long time. I couldn't be sure but I'm sure that it's due to seeing Glenn again. "I don't mean to be rude but I haven't had anything real to eat for five years or so, do you have anything?" I asked and soon I would regret it.

"Yeah Clementine, we have some food but what did you mean by real?" Glenn asked me the question I didn't want him to ask. I looked to the others who are still stunned.

"You really don't want to know." I told Glenn over and over but he insisted. "You really want to know fine." I must be crazy for telling them this. "I've gone cannibal in the worst way possible." First Glenn and the others looked like they may throw up but when I said possible is when they really became confused. Glenn wouldn't let up until I told him. "Fine, I'll tell you but you'll throw up, I know I do. I've been living on zombie ok, without food and being immune, it was the last of my options. Don't worry though, I cook it first." I know that didn't help and as expected, they all threw up. "I warned you but seriously, real food please." I practically begged. Once everyone finished throwing up, they nodded and gave me some food. I stuffed my face so fast it wasn't funny.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and this is the first time I've ever done a story like this. I've never done a story from a person's point of view before so I hope it came out ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blood is the Solution**

After I hate, I couldn't help but loudly burp. "Food, so good." I really didn't want to stop but I could only eat so much. I stood up and smiled at everyone. "Ok everyone, here is the deal I'm trying to reach the only safe haven left on earth." Everyone looked at me confused. "You haven't heard about the underwater fortress?" Everyone shook their heads. "Fantastic." I said sarcastically. "Before anything else, who are the rest of you?"

"My name is Rick and this is my son Carl. My wife uh" I didn't let him finish, I knew what he was going to say.

"My name is Daryl." I looked at the group and though I wasn't sure about Daryl, I wasn't going to judge. I pulled out another cup with a lid and handed it over to the three. "Drink up you three, my blood is the only way anyone is living through this." The three took in deep breaths and then drank my blood one at a time. They handed the cup back to me and I put it away in my backpack. I looked at Carl and though I couldn't tell on the outside, I was certainly blushing inside. "This doesn't mean you can't die, it simply means that if you get scratched or bitten you won't change. If you get dug into by one of them or they do something that would kill a person, then you're dead. On the plus side, you won't come back as one of the walkers. My blood gives immunity but not invincibility. Remember that and don't get cocky." I quickly took charge of the group and they let me. "We're heading toward the ocean north of here. It shouldn't take more then say, an hour to get there by car. Do you have one?" Rick nodded and relief flowed over me. "Then let's grab what we need and move out." The four of them quickly gathered their things and we took off.

I turned to Glenn and smiled. "Hey Glenn, how have you been?" I asked because I never thought that I would see him again after he left.

"I'm good I suppose, most of the group is gone." I shook my head telling him not to tell me. "Anyway, I'm better then you." I had to laugh since it's true. "What's been up with you?" I knew Glenn would be curious about my life. The last time he saw me I was a scared little girl and now I kill zombies for food.

"It's been rough out there but I've survived which is good enough for me. I still have nightmares of the day that Lee died saving me. I feel that it is my fault that he and Kenny died. If Lee hadn't come for me, they may both still be here. I try every day to not think that. He was like a father to me and I'm like his daughter. I couldn't expect anything less from him." Just then I heard Rick scream out some harsh language. "Hey, I tolerate a lot but language isn't it. My parents taught me that and I will not let anyone use language in front of me." Rick apologized and then I looked to see why Rick had stopped. "I see." Walkers blocked the entrance and trying to run them over would just get us all killed. Out of my backpack I pulled out four Uzi's with silencers on them. "Take a weapon and mow them down." I said as I fired off my Uzi. The zombies near the ones getting blasted in the head turned and started toward us. Soon nothing but bodies and blood covered the road.

Rick turned to me. "That is a pretty smart idea using silencers but where did you get them?" I wanted to laugh at the question but decided against it.

"Let's just say that I traveled a long time and found plenty of things along the way to help. I refuse to go hand to hand with those things if I don't have to. With Daryl's help, we cleared the path and then got back into the car. I could tell that Daryl is a bit freaked out by me. "Daryl, you don't need to frighten of me you know." Daryl tried to deny that he is scared of me but I could tell he is and why wouldn't he be?" I'm a sixteen year old girl that eats zombies for food. He admitted it after a moment of silence and then added that he is impressed with me as well. We traveled the rest of the hour with little to no problem. We finally reached the ocean and found a boat. I checked to make sure that the boat is usable. I stepped inside and the boat stayed afloat and then I had to wonder why there is a boat here. I heard a noise beside the boat and a zombie grabbed onto the side of the boat. I took my knife and stabbed the thing in the head and pushed it off. "Poor soul tried but failed." I then waved the others over. We got in the boat and made our way to the small building that appeared to be floating. We got out and headed through the door. We stepped in an elevator and headed downward. Once we reached the bottom, someone came on over the speaker phone.

"Have any of you been bitten?" The man asked and then I just had to answer.

"I have on about four different occasions and scratched on about six different occasions." The man simply laughed and thought that I was being sarcastic and let us in. The man then walked over to me. "Very funny girl, but it's really not a good thing to say that."

"Get your staff together and meet us in the big round room over there." I said walking toward the room. I heard Glenn tell the guy to just go with it. Within ten minutes and the whole staff is in the room. I turned to the person we had talked to first. "I revealed my arm and then my side and other places on my body. "Like I said before, I've been scratched and bitten multiple times. How am I still alive you may ask, simple. I am the solution, the cure to this disease."

"No way, you're infected. Lock her up with the others." A man said frightened. I shook my head.

"You need more proof, fine then." I looked directly at the group of scientists and never once did I show any sign that I was lying or doubtful. "For the last five or so years I have lived on eating zombies. I have bites from when I was a small scared child." I lifted my sleeve to show them the bite I received as a child. I quickly grabbed one of the men and threw him into the cage near a frenzied zombie. It bit his arm and he pulled away.

"You crazy" I didn't let him finish as I injected my blood into him and then wrapped up his arm and then threw him to the ground.

"Who else wants to be bit today?" I said angrily. The scientists backed away from me. "Tell me something Mr. Man, do you feel weak, sick, anything?" the man shook his head still freaked out. "You never will, your arm may hurt for a while but you'll be fine." I decided to show them some more and went over and stabbed a zombie with a needle and injected the frenzied zombie with my blood. Soon it calmed down and I simply smiled s it looked at everyone and began to talk.

"How, where am" The person never finished as he fell over dead.

"That's what happens when I use my blood on a zombie. That's why I don't use it on them but people." I looked at the scientists and they nodded. "You finally accept that I'm the cure?" They all nodded. I spent the next hour or so using my blood to cure everyone. "We have a world to save."

My friends, the scientists and I all left the underwater safe houses with some of the infected now cured people. We spent years killing zombies and though some still died, they never came back. My blood is the cure, how that is, is still a mystery to me and everyone. Regardless the ten years went by killing zombies and cleaning up the earth. It took a lot longer then that to get the earth back in order. Sadly, the world may take decades to get back to normal. A lot of animals are gone, plants won't grow however using my blood in the soil helped. Water may never be cleansed or at least not for a fifty or so decades. Still, at least we don't have to live in fear anymore. One question however keeps popping back in my mind, how did this infection start?

**The End**

**A/N:** **Know it wasn't zombie filled but the story is mostly about Clementine so I didn't think it needed to be. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


End file.
